Teasing the Forbidden fruit
by ingridkervella
Summary: Mr Cullen is Bella's English Lit. teacher, they are both cocky and are desperately attracted each other. They have both decided to tease each other to the pont of no return. Who will give in, is it just sex or is it more. Dangerously sinful.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight...**

* * *

**Tunes:**

AC/DC: _Big Gunn_

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

Just one more year Bella, just one more year... I just have to remind myself this and then I will be free. I will no longer be stuck in this dump of a town named Forks _(apparently the dish didn't run away with the spoon it ran away with the fork and settled in Hicksville – HA, I've got to tell that one to Emmett, I know he'll love it!)_, with all the dumb morons which I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to deal with for the past 18 years of my miserable life. I can't wait for college, but I will miss Emmett and Jasper. My brother and my best friend, thank fuck for them, cause I probably would have committed suicide by now. Okay what time is it? AGH!! It already 7:50 in the bloody morning, I've got to go to HELL HIGH in 15 minutes. Well I look damn bloody HOT if you ask me. It is the end of summer, and it is quite a nice day out today a miracle in its self, I get to wear my cute little dirty wash mini jean skirt which rests on my hips and barely covers my white boy short lacy panties, and my most treasured piece of clothing my black AC/DC tank top that rests around 15 cms above my naval, and shows enough cleavage so you can the ladies and a hint of my matching white lacy bra (Dudes just love white underwear, drives them nuts). It shows my great looking abs which I worked my ass off during summer with big bro. To top off my outfit I decided on wearing my silver ballerina slippers just for the sake of showing an air of innocence, I am devilish. I made sure that my mahogany hair was fluffy and wavy as it hangs down close to my waist. I don't like to put a lot of make up on because it makes chicks look like whores. So just a little eye liner and mascara to make my big dark brown eyes pop, and a light pink shiny lip gloss on my very pulpy lips and I'm done.

As I enter the kitchen I see my big teddy bear of a brother eating breakfast, dressed quite nicely. Emmett had decided to go with dark blue jeans and a very tight dark grey tee showing off his bulging biceps. If you didn't know Emmett and you saw him you would quite literally shit your pants, cause you'd think that the guy could easy break you in half.

"Hey Teddy, looking good, I must say."

I said, as Emmett turns look at me, he gives me the brightest smile you have ever seen, with cute little dimples on either side of his cheeks. That is when you realise that he is completely harmless.

"Hey Bells, thanks. I can see that I get to have another year of trying to beat every boy in the school to death for trying to touch my sister. You look very nice though, I can see that our work outs together have seriously paid off".

I chuckled. I quickly scoffed down 2 chocolate pop-tarts, as we were going to be late for our first day of school, although I didn't exactly mind. But Emmett was driving, so I didn't have much of a choice, sniff!

When arriving at the decrepit school, and jumping out of Emmett white jeep, big enough to fit a family, the buzz around school was that there were new people at the school. After saying bye to Emmy, I started making my way towards the buildings. I got a lot of stares from boys were basically drooling and rearranging their packages, while the girls gave me the usual death stares, a response which occurred daily, I quietly chuckled to myself. What a bunch of fucking losers, I swear I really needed to find Jasper. As I found my way to the side of the library, I found my main man, Jazz. He was leaning on the wall with his shoulder he had a smirk placed on his gorgeous face as he saw me walking towards him. The boy was incredibly good looking, wavy blond hair which some stains would cover his beautiful piercing blue eyes. Wearing all black, you could see his very well toned body through his tight short sleeved button down shirt. And boy he was tall, when I kiss him on the cheek as our daily salutation to each other, the need to stand up my tippy toes while Jazz banding down is necessary for a connection.

"Hey Jazz, how are you holding up man?"

An exasperated look flashed across his face;

"What do you think? The god damn bell is about to ring for first block to start, and I have already started drinking out of the emergency flask."

"I feel for you buddy, god I hate this damn hell hole! Please tell me you there is some Vodka left in that flask, I really need to take the edge off."

I replied as a looked towards the sea of dumb ass students who were excitingly getting ready for a new year of dreaded high school. As I said that, that despicable bell resonated throughout the school.

"Drat"

I said as Jasper passed me the flask, I wouldn't even be able to enjoy this. As Jasper saw the exasperated look on my face he suggested that I keep the flask until lunch. After a swift goodbye and good luck I put the flask in my bag, while making my way to AP English, while my good friend went to History.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tunes: **The Veronicas - _Untouched_

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

My first class; senior AP English, well at least they will provide me, I hope, some challenge, because I know all the others will be excruciatingly boring to the point of wanting to gouge my eyes out for simple entertainment. Being a 23 year old teacher fresh out of college, you'd think that I would be nervous, but I'm really not. I guess it's because when I was in High School as well as in College I was the 'King'. So intimidation doesn't exactly work on me, I might be cocky but it will help to deal with the hormones in class. As I waited for all the students to get into the room, I wrote my name on the board, just to occupy myself. When it seemed full, I closed the door and went back to stand in front of my desk.

As I was about to officially introduce myself to class, the classroom door opened, there she walks in, in all her splendour, fucking with every part of my being inside and out. The goddess of sex herself, just happen to walk into my classroom, and I WANT her, oh boy do I WANT her. She was wearing the most outrageous outfit on the entire planet; the smallest shirt ever invented, which just covered her beautiful rounded perky ass, plus it looked like it could fall off her at any moment, PLEASE DO, PLEASE DO. Her t-shirt wasn't much better it didn't leave much to the imagination, thank fuck for that. Plus she seems to have great taste in music, AC/DC, can't go wrong with that. I could see her incredibly toned stomach, her skin looked like satin, and I craved to touch it. She had gorgeous long brown hair, which reminded me of fairy floss without the stickiness, and her eyes, her eyes, they had the colour of chocolate mousse, deep and delicious. I could just EAT her. I was contemplating how I could distract the class for 20 minutes, so that I could take the deity herself away, find a quiet place, and ravage her in every possible away and that's when god or even the devil himself decided it would be the perfect time to torment me.

"Hum... I... I'm so sorry I'm late sir."

The Supreme Being spoke. And that is when it hit me. SHE'S MY FUCKING STUDENT!!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!!! I didn't know what to do, my body was shaking, I swear I was about to cry. It just isn't fucking fair, it just isn't. Why, oh, why! I didn't know what to say. As the delicious girl walked past me to find a place to sit, slowly looked me up and down her gaze lingering onto my lower half before returning it to my face. She gave me a grin which screamed; _'I am so gonna fuck with you until you crack'_, while giving me a wink. And that is when I felt it, my bulging erection, and I was standing in front of my class. After she passed me I quickly walked back and sat down on my chair behind my desk. She oh so conveniently placed herself right in front row facing straight at me. _Is she fucking kidding me, how the fuck am I suppose to teach under these circumstances!!_ Once seated she bore her eyes into my own, and seductively licked her lips, and crossed her incredible creamy white long legs while making sure that I saw a glimpse of her white lacy panties. I nearly came right there and then. _That little vixen, if SHE wants to play, well I'll just have to give her a taste of her own medicine. She is going to end up with a drenched panty when I'm done with her._ As I was collecting my thoughts and trying to remove the bulge from my pants so I could get up and interact with the class, I decided to give her a taste of what was to come. I gave her a crooked smile that I knew women cannot resist while telling her;

"Stay back after class, so we can... talk"

Lowering my voice as I said talk. As I said that I noticed that her eyes widened and held in her breath. Silently laughing to myself, I return my attention to the entire class.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Cullen; I am the new English Lit teacher at Forks High. Now this is my very first class, as I just graduated from College – You should feel..."_ As I said that, I made sure to stare at the goddess while, I noticed as I showed a hint of a smirk, that she had let out a small gasp out of the luscious mouth "_ privileged."

I laughed; both at my joke and at the reaction she had towards me, priceless.

"Now before we jump into our work, I would like to hear about you. So, we are going to go around the room, and I want each of you to introduce yourselves, your age, and what you intend to do once you guys leave this place. In all fairness, I will also do the same; in fact I will begin..."

As my erection finally stopped throbbing, I had decided to stand up and face the front of the class, leaning on the desk.

"... My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 23 years old, and although I am a high school teacher, I am thinking that in a year or two, to further my education to become an English Lit professor as well as a writer in my spare time. Now why don't you go next."

I pointed to a shy with glasses and black hair tied in a ponytail, who was sitting in the front right end corner. She stood up, and in a shy voice introduced herself.

"I'm Angela Webber, I'm 17 years old, and I hope to get into Harvard, to one day become a doctor"

I had to admit those were pretty impressive dreams, she must be quite the driven student.

"Mmm... quite impressive Angela, euh, why don't you come and see me at lunch time. My father is doctor, I could arrange for a meeting between the two of you, so that he might be able to answer any questions you might have."

"Thank you so much Mr. Cullen, I would love that, really, thank you."

She replied as she sat back down on her sit, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"You welcome, I'm sure you'll become a great doctor."

As I shifted to the person next to Angela, I set my gaze on my own personal hell.

"You, why don't you go next."

I uttered. As she stood up, she gave me a sexy smile and ogled into my eyes without looking away.

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella..."

As she spoke those words, a twinkle in her eyes appeared as well as a rise in the right corner of her lips, obviously flirting with me. I didn't mind. And Bella, I don't think that I could have picked a better name for her. Although, sex goddess is still dead on.

"...I'm 18 years old..."

_Yes, yes, at least she's legal!_

"...And when I finally leave here, I plan on attending Dartmouth to become an English literature professor as well as a published author. In my spare time, when I'm not too busy with my extracurricular activities..."

_Did she just have her hand over her pussy?_ I gulped. As quick as I veered my gaze from her face to her lower half back to her face, another smirk played on her face, my dick twitched.

_Fucking KILL ME!!! EVIL EVIL!_

"...I started writing a novel about a year ago. Though I do believe that it is beneficial for my writing to exercise my skills so that they might be more astute. If you want Mr. Cullen, I could show you what I've got, and you can tell me where I can improve."

_Give me 5 minutes to get rid of everyone here, as I definitely want to see what's under that obscene outfit. It is an atrocity, your body sweetheart should be free to roam, especially after a detour to my cock, baby._ The strangest thing though is that her dream was the same as mine.

"Well I'm quiet astonished that you have already taken into your own hands..."

_I'm sure YOU can take care of yourself, very well, love._

"...To start your own novel. And if you want to show me what you've got, I'll be more than delighted to have a look at it."

_Take that darling! I do wonder if the innuendo wasn't too obvious to the rest of the class._

"Well, thank you so much Mr. Cullen, I'll be sure to show it to you, very soon."

She retorted, with a pink blush which spread throughout her face. _Fuck me, that blush is quite something. Okay Cullen, just breath, she's just a girl. Yeah sure, just a girl who looks like a goddess, who clearly wants you as much as you want her, yeah sure, easy as pie..._

As I continued to go around the room, I realised that I stopped paying attention to the rest of the class. I didn't even remember most of their names, apart from; Angela, Keith, Ben, Jeremy and of course Isabella – Bella. She was all I could think about. I daydreamed about devouring her right there on my desk. Tasting her wet, slick pussy in my mouth, making her cum for me as she moaned my name. Bending her down on the desk, having her plump little ass sway as I take her from behind. Making her lay down flat on the desk while pounding her whilst her incredible mounts are quivering as I trust into her. Or just getting an astonishing blowjob while sitting on my chair, as she kneels down before me. God just thinking about those dark, pink luscious lips make me hard. I had to try my best to stifle a groan that was threatening to come out.

As my mind was filling itself with ideas of how to fuck Bella Swan in as many different position as possible in the shortest amount of time, I was brought out of my reverie by the ghastly school bell, dismissing the class. As I went back to my desk to compose myself, I noticed that the room was quiet, too quiet. I quickly turned around to see that Ms. Swan had not stayed behind like I told her to. _That devious little vixen! She didn't stay around, HA. I guess the little girl could not handle the heat after all. Well I'll make damn sure to see her again before the end of the day. I want to see that schoolgirl get so fucking wet in her panties that she'd be about ready to explode. Because nobody FUCKS with Edward Cullen without consequences. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Tunes:**

- Queens of the Stone Age - _No One Knows  
_- Muse - _Supermassive Black Hole_

**I do hope that you guys listen to the music while reading the story, cause it complements it so well. Trust me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

_.God, .God! _I just could not stay in there any longer, I couldn't be alone with him, he would have realised what he does to me if he got any closer. My panties were basically ruined, they were completely drenched, I was well aware of the smell of my arousal. So I quickly ran out of his classroom before Mr. Cullen noticed, and had made my way to my class, Trig. With Mr Warner _How I hate Mr. Warner_. I had quickly found a sit, removed all the necessary equipment for the lesson, then started thinking about Mr. Cullen.

He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, no model in the can could hold a candle to him. _The sexiest/beautiful man in the world is here, in forks, and he is my FUCKING TEACHER!!! I mean is the world against me or something? All I want is him, fuck him until I can't work straight. Run my fingers through his brown dishaveled hair, which is the perfect length I might add, neither too short or too long, with strainds that slightly covers his eyebrows. It just looks like he's just rolled out of bed after having wild, dirty sex all night long. And his eyes, the most gorgeous green ever created, slightly lighter then emerald green, with tiny flickers of gold, yeah gold. Abso-fucking-lutely beautiful. He even seems to have the most perfect body, he's probably around 6"1 or 6"2, has some serious muscles which could not be hidden by the tight button up dark grey shirt that was untucked. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbow showing off his strong forearms. And his hands, those are magnificent hands, big and strong with long fingers, almost sensual (I do wonder what he could do with those fingers, I am positive that he is very talented). His fucking voice, god his voice, it's like velvet._

As the bell rang, I realised that I had spent the whole hour thinking about Mr. Cullen, and had not spent any time doing any work. _Ooops... I'm sure I can figure it out on my own, otherwise I can always ask Jasper, I sure he'll know._ My next 2 classes had went just as fast. _I guess when you're busy having wet daydreams about your English Literature Teacher, classes fly by._ The only problem with having Mr. Cullen fill your head is that it leaves you frustrated, flushed, horny and extremely wet. Getting in control of my body is imperative if I want to survive this. Otherwise I will fall, and fall hard and far. As soon as the 4th block period rang, indicating the beginning of lunch, I decided to make my way to the our (Emmett's, Jazz's and Mine) wall of the library to have a swift drink with Jasper, so we can make our way to the cafeteria, and deal with the rest of the population of Forks High School. As I arrived at our wall, I was shocked to see that Jazz had yet to arrive _Maybe he just got held back by his teacher or something, oh well, more for me, hahaha_. As I waited, I quickly took out the half empty flask of vodka and quickly took a swig to calm my nerves. I took a few more, as I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in through my nose and breathed out through my mouth. I was finally calm; my heartbeats had become even, and I had stop shaking.

"Mmm... Miss Swan..."

Fuck that fucking velvety voice. Mr. fucking Cullen, seductively wispering in my ear letting his breath hit my nose, it was so sweet it smelled like honey and chocolate. My heart started pumping rapidly, being tempted to jump out of my chest. I stopped myself from letting a gasp out of my mouth, as it would have shown weakness that I was trying very hard to hide. I decided to keep my eyes closed for now, in fear of seeing Mr. Cullen up close and have my knees buckled underneath me and fall down.

"...What is your incredibly delectable ass..."

_Oh FUCK ME, he just squeezed my ass through my skirt._ I suddenly felt the pool of wetness growing in my undies._ Shit he is going to smell that for sure._

"...Doing here? Mmm... Miss Swan, has anyone ever told you that you have the most perfect derrière?"

That is when I decided to open my eyes, to show that I had just as much balls as he did.

"Well Mr. Cullen, which question would you like me to answer first?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes, and noticed that they were smoldering, practically on fire. His hands were pressed against the hall on either side of my face, while being dangerously close to me. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"Does it really matter, Bella?"

As he said this, his breath engulfed my nose and mouth, rendering speechless. A crooked smile appearing on his face. I blinked a couple of times as I was trying to remember what time it was, where I was, even what my fucking name was. I answered him;

"I guess it doesn't, I'm just waiting for my friend to come, before we go to lunch. And as for my ASS, well I can assure you Mr. Cullen, daily praises are made to me about it."

I gave him a smug smile, trying to show him that I wasn't phased by him. He groaned.

"I'm sure! So, why do you feel the need to drink hard liquor in the middle of the day. By the smell of your delicious breath I would say that you are drinking Vodka, mind sharing?"

He asked me. Without a word I handed him the silver flask. He grabbed the flask out of my hand making sure to stroke my fingers. Like an idiot, I blushed. After taking a sip, he leaned in closer until his mouth reached my ear;

"Thanks sweetheart, I really needed that."

Before leaning away, Mr. Cullen gently sucked on my earlobe as he softly moaned sending shivers down my spine. Being so out of control of my body and mind, I dropped my gaze to the ground, to appease the fire that burnt every inch of my being. Once I felt more myself, I went to look at his face, I caught a glance of his extremely hard erection he was carrying _(WOW)_. I hastily stared into his smouldering eyes and snickered at him. Once he handed back Jasper's flack, he provided me with a eat-shit grin.

"Bella, we both know that we are BOTH being affected by each others' presence. Whether it's my hard cock deciding to participate in this little exchange or..."

Using his right index finger trailed it from the middle of my chest through my naked abdomen until reaching the waistband of my mini-skirt. He lifted his finger off and settled on my thigh just above my skirt. He continued the route up until it connected with the elastic of my panties. Next he boldly cupped my vagina over my knickers, while slowly rubbing his hand over and over. _Jesus fucking Christ, I am going to pass out at any moment. Just say CALM._ My breath was getting heavy, and my pulse was racing at a 100 mp/h. It took all my strength to not jump and dry hump him.

"...The fact that you are utterly dripping wet for me, and I could smell a mile away."

_The arrogant prick!_

"And how could you possibly know that –"

Before I could finish what I was about to say, I was cut off by the same finger that was rubbing my soaked underwear to my lips.

"Baby, because that luscious smell is just SCREAMING my name, and your eyes are saying; 'FUCK ME, NOW!'. But the most obvious thing is this..."

He led the back of his right hand over to my cheek ad slowly caressed it, causing me to blush deep crimson. _Damn, he got me._

"That blush, is the most esquiste thing I have ever laid eyes on. Don't be ashamed love, it is so fucking beautiful, it drives me wild. I just want to throw you against this wall, and FUCK your brains out."

I didn't think it was possible, but I started to blush even more, as I was bitting my bottom lip, so hard I was scared that I was going to draw blood, but I didn't. I knew what he was doing, he wanted me to give in, and I wanted to, so much. But I fought the erge, and played along. I leaned in closer to him until my right hand was softly rubbing his erection, while mu mouth reached for his ear.

"Mmm, you feel so good, sir. Having you FUCK ME against this wall would be HEAVENLY. Driving you crazy by TEASING YOU, is positively ORGASMIC..."

Rapidly I licked the nook between his strong square jaw and his ear _God, he tastes so sweet_. He let out a low moan, while holding on to my hip with his left hand.

"...I have to go, I still have to find my friend, and eat something. For some reason I'm vamished, I'll see you later Mr. Cullen."

And with that I stepped around a stunned Mr. Cullen and walked towards the cafeteria with the biggest grin on my face that reached from one ear to the other, without ever looking back at him. _Why don't I just let him sit on that for a while._

* * *

**So guys how do you like this chapter, personally I think it's pretty cool. Please let me know if it sucks or if you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, it stroked my ego nicely, lol.**


End file.
